


Domination

by Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: After care, BDSM, Bottom Seto, Choking, Kaiba gets fucked in duels and bed, M/M, Riding Crop, Shame kink, Smut, Top Yugi, calling of names, dom!Yugi, dominant Yugi, sub!Seto, submissive seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm
Summary: I think the title and tags speak for themselves. Pure rivalshipping smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this sin. It was so fun to write.

A growl came from behind the ball gag, the man’s body squirming as he tried in vain to escape the leather cuffs. His whole body was hot and alive with desperation, skin craving some form of contact from the other man in the room. 

A sweet but condescending voice rang out. “Oh sweetheart, you know better than to squirm like that. Maybe I should tighten these cuffs.” Strong but smooth hands grabbed his wrists and adjusted the leather against his skin. A quiet whimper escaped him, the sound making his face warm with embarrassment. He hated appearing weak, even when he was exposed like this, hands cuffed behind his back and his knees aching from kneeling in submission. 

“If you’re going to make those noises then I think I want to take the gag off. You know how I love to hear your moans.” The hand was removed from his wrist and instead made its way to his head, taking a moment to caress his hair before undoing the gag. He moved his jaw, trying to loosen the stiffness that came with keeping his mouth open for so long.

The blindfold remained though, so he couldn’t see _where_ the other man was. 

“If you expect to hear _anything_ you’ll actually have to touch me first.” He snapped in a hoarse voice. 

He heard leather smacking against bare skin before he registered the stinging sensation on the flesh of his ass. The sting was soothed with a soft hand rubbing against the cheek, fingers giving a slight squeeze that drew a purr from the receiver. 

A pair of lips hovered near his ear. “I took the gag off to hear you moan, whine, and _beg_. I didn’t take it off to hear you bitch.” He could _feel_ the man’s smirk. “Unless you’re trying to be punished, _Seto._ ” He shuddered when he heard his name come from the man’s sinful lips. 

Anyone who thought Yugi Muto was an innocent boy did _not_ know the kinky fuck he truly was. When he and Seto first talked about getting intimate, Seto assumed that he was going to have to do most of the work in bed. That Yugi was going to be a blushing virgin who would faint at the sight of another naked person.

Seto was pleasantly surprised when Yugi cuffed him to the headboard and rode him for an hour.

Another snap of the leather crop sounded through the air, the attack landing on the other ass cheek this time. An unsuspecting yelp escaped Seto and his body tensed, his ass clenching tightly and reminding him of the plug that Yugi had inserted into him not too long ago. 

“You’re thinking too hard. You should be focused on _me_.” 

He heard Yugi throw the crop across the room, landing somewhere near the bed, and then he felt Yugi’s fingers comb through his hair. He knew he should have braced himself, but against his better judgement he leaned into the man’s gentle caress.

Then Yugi tightened his grip and pulled, bringing Seto’s head back and pulling a loud moan from his mouth along with it. He felt Yugi kneel behind him and run his free hand down Seto’s back. “I love hearing your moans, I love making you sound like a desperate little _bitch.”_ Yugi’s lips brushed against Seto’s exposed neck, making the man shudder.

“Shut up and fuck me already.” The CEO hissed, arching his back when Yugi’s hand dipped down dangerously close to the plug. Nimble fingers gripped the plug and began to slowly pull it out, the resistance making Yugi smirk against Seto’s neck. 

“Greedy little bitch, aren’t you? You just want to get fucked like the whore you are.” Seto opened his mouth to reply, but his words escaped him as a loud and unforgiving moan tore from his throat. The plug had been thrusted back in, the end hitting Seto’s prostate. “Beg for me.” Yugi murmured between pressing soft kisses on Seto’s throat. The combination of Yugi’s sweet lips and the consistent thrusting of the plug made Seto’s mind mush, rendering him speechless.

Suddenly the plug was removed completely and Seto growled in disappointment. “Why the hell did you stop?” He tried to glare over his shoulder at his lover but Yugi had a tight grip on his hair and the blindfold kept his eyes covered anyway.

Then Yugi pressed his naked body against Seto’s back, his cock slotting between Seto’s cheeks and making Seto _whine_ in want. His face heated in embarrassment because only Yugi could make him this desperate. 

Yugi began rolling his hips, purring at the sensation that came along with the action. It was frustrating because he wouldn’t _fuck him_ and Seto was getting desperate. But that’s what Yugi wanted.

That’s what he was waiting for.

Seto started grinding back against Yugi, his entire body burning in shame for what he was about to do. “Please,” he begged. “Just fuck me, please.” He felt so weak and needy and he both hated and _loved_ it at the same time. 

Yugi pulled away and pressed one more kiss to Seto’s throat. “I love it when you beg.” He cooed, his voice in Seto’s ear almost covering the sound of lube being slicked over Yugi’s cock. A new wave of excitement filled Seto and his body squirmed in anticipation.

Seto’s mind went blank as the blunt tip of Yugi’s cock pressed against his entrance. He was adequately stretched, Yugi spending half an hour teasing and fingering him before inserting the plug, but he was still tight around Yugi. He groaned as Yugi eased in, his breath catching when the teen’s hips pressed flush against his ass.

“It’s amazing how quiet you get when you finally have a dick in you, like a baby with a bottle.” Yugi cooed into Seto’s ear. Seto didn’t have the mind to reply, too preoccupied with the burning in his gut that practically radiated through his body. He did register the words though, and the burning shame only fueled his arousal.

Yugi started thrusting his hips, one hand gripping Seto’s side to pull him back into each thrust. One particularly sharp thrust aimed directly at his prostate had Seto crying out desperately, eyelids fluttering against the cloth of his blindfold. “Yugi!” 

The other hand snaked up to wrap around Seto’s exposed throat, gently squeezing to cut off his airflow. Seto’s mouth was open in a silent scream, the sound trapped along with his breath. His head was floating, mind focused purely on pleasure.

Just when he thought the lack of air would be too much, his throat was released and he fell forward onto a pillow so his ass was out at Yugi’s disposal. He drew greedy breaths, his head swirling with pleasurable pressure that was elevated as Yugi continued to thrust into him.

The hand that held Seto’s throat grabbed onto his hip, pulling the man’s body back into each unforgiving thrust. Seto was openly moaning now, his body growing uncomfortably hot as he approached his orgasm. 

“Yugi!” He gasped out between shaky moans. “Please I have to cum, please. Fuck.” He clenched his fists, still cuffed behind him, in an effort to hold back his orgasm. He knew he would be punished severely if he came without permission. Usually he was all for Yugi’s punishments, but he didn’t particularly want to go to sleep with blue balls tonight. 

Yugi leaned over and started kissing a trail along Seto’s spine. “You can let go Seto, I want to feel you come undone around me.” He yanked Seto’s hips back in a sharp, defined thrust that pressed deliciously against all the right spots and had Seto seeing stars.

Seto moaned loudly through his orgasm, Yugi following shortly after. Seto was so lightheaded that he almost didn’t register Yugi pulling out. The thing that caught his attention was the low whine that came from him after Yugi pulled out. He flushed in embarrassment and buried his face in the pillow in an effort to get away. He was too blissed out to do much else.

Yugi chuckled and undid the cuffs on his lover, his roughness fading as he started to take care of Seto’s stiff body. He got up and padded over to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth to wipe him off.

When he returned Seto was in the same position, breathing even and relaxed even though he looked less than comfortable. Yugi smiled and wiped Seto down with the washcloth, listening to Seto’s quiet and absentminded mumbling.

“You did so well Seto. You’re so good for me.” Gentle hands undid Seto’s blindfold and Yugi peered down to see Seto’s eyes hazy and blissed out. “So good for me. Come on, I’ll massage your shoulders.” Seto closed his eyes and slowly got up, leaning on Yugi as they made their way to the bed.

Seto collapsed face first onto the bed, his face once again buried in his pillow. Yugi smiled and followed, grabbing lotion along the way.

He straddled Seto’s waist and gently started massaging his shoulders, knowing they were probably stiff from staying in one position for so long. “You’re the perfect boyfriend.” Yugi cooed as his fingers rubbed at the sore muscles. He knew Seto was probably well on his way to dreamland and wasn’t paying attention, but he praised the CEO anyway. 

Yugi trailed his hands down Seto’s arms and took both hands, fingers massaging the stiff wrists. “I’m so lucky.” He pressed a kiss to the center to Seto’s back before pulling off and laying down next to him. 

Seto turned his body to stare at Yugi, still looking a little dazed but more alert than before. “I love you.” His arm wrapped around Yugi’s waist and pulled the smaller teen closer.

Yugi smiled and ran his hand through Seto’s soft hair. “I love you too.” He pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s lips. “Goodnight Seto.” With that Yugi snuggled his head underneath Seto’s chin and closed his eyes. 

Seto rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s cuddly nature, but he didn’t complain. Affection was nice. 

With that he closed his eyes, and let himself drift off into sleep.


End file.
